Lies in the Dark
by DarknessLover12345
Summary: *Marie* *Start Dream* I was in the park talking to and old man. This man made me want to touch him. To take his pain. "Hello little girl." He said. "Hi." I smiled. "You want some ice cream?" I ask. "Why are you offering me and not your friends?" He ask. I looked down. "Because, they don t like me. Besides I would rather be nice to someone who is nice to me than someone who is not."


**_*Marie*_**

***Start Dream***

**_I was in the park talking to and old man. This man made me want to touch him. To take his pain. "Hello little girl." He said. "Hi." I smiled. "You want some ice cream?" I ask. "Why are you offering me and not your friends?" He ask. I looked down. "Because, they don`t like me. Besides I would rather be nice to someone who is nice to me than someone who is not." I say looking back into his eyes. "You know something else." I say. "No what?" He ask. "I`m lost and in you eyes I see hope and kind, caring feelings." I say as he takes my hand. "Lets go get some ice cream." I look into his eye when he touches me. They where bright then the fade. He lets go of my hand and starts to choke on air. I run away to a tree and sit down and cry. "I`m sorry." I whisper to myself. "No your not this is what you where born to do." Hissed the voice. The voice that haunted me. The one that tried to kill me inside out._**

**_*End Dream*_**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had not spoken to the voice for a while. I looked around my room. I walked to my closet and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt on top. I walked down to the kitchen and I made breakfast for myself. I ate by myself. I did the normal things, that normal people did in the morning when they get up and where getting ready for work. I was like everyone else minis the fact of what I can do and my job choice. I was like everyone else. I had a job. I was 22. I looked 27 with my height. I had black hair that feel over my left eye and ended at my chin. I had brown eyes. I was a part time author. My house was two stories. Up stairs was my room and the guest bedroom with bathroom. Down stairs was the kitchen and living room with another bathroom. I had a house like any other 22 year old. But then you get to my job and I`m nothing like the other people my age. I`m Hela Marie Green, and this is my life.

"Hi sissy." I say to my sister, Natasha. "What up girly?" She ask hugging my shoulder. "Nothing much Sis. I have to get to work see you later." I said turning and walking to the classroom. Where I worked. I was a teacher. I teach the mentally gifted. Well they are not mental, but they are gifted. I looked at my phone as I entered the classroom. I had a new message from Fury. Was I in trouble? I had not hurt anyone in two months. I showed up at work on time everyday. I guess it must have been an assignment. I opened the message it read:

**_Green, I need to see you. Meet me at base HQ 5 minutes. ~Furry_**

I walked down the halls I knew so well. Thinking it was nothing that more than a little mission. Something that would take time nothing more. Just the simple stuff. Or a least I hoped.

"Sir you wanted to see me ?" I say as I walk in. He shot me a look that said not now. "Yes. I need you to do a assignment for me." Fury said with his hands behind his back. "What kind of mission?" I ask arching an eyebrow. "I need you to help this man become human." He said sliding me a file titled Loki. "How long do I have?" I ask. "As long as you need. He is here for entirety. I nodded and picked up the file. I mean 'How bad can it be?' I though to myself.

That was before I met Loki.

**_*Marie*_**

"Marie this is your project. Loki." Fury said as he handed me file. On the file was Loki`s name. In the cover was his pictures, his thumb print. On the next page was birthday and family. The next few pages where the crimes he had done. One caught my eye. He had tried to take over the world. "You want me to do what with him?" I ask Fury. "Make him human. Enter his mind and rip the bad stuff out and replace it with good." Fury said like it was obvious. "I don`t want to go in to peoples heads its not fun. Sometimes if they don`t want me in there the mind of whom ever it is gets ripped open, and I am not going in the head of a god who tried to take over the earth. Besides I have a nice job teaching kids how to use there powers." I said staring him in the eye. "I know." Fury breathed. "But please I need you to do this." He said looking at me with a almost pleading look on his face. "I`ill try. When do I meet him?" I ask almost afraid of the answer. "Now." Fury said hitting a button on his desk. Showing me a picture of Loki. "Alright." I said as I teleport to Loki.

"What is it you want?" He spat at me as soon as I entered the room he was in. "Well I guess you have no manners." I smirked at him. "Just leave. I hate people. And am not in the mood for 30 year old women telling me what to do like she is my mother. I breather through my nose and teleported inside his cell. "I`m not 30 I`m 22. I`m just tall for my age. And I`m not here to tell you what to do I`m here to help you become...Human." I said. The look on Loki`s face said everything. No way. "I know I hate it too but I`m stuck here so relax." I said sitting down on the floor. I snap my fingers and a bag of white chocolate pretzel appeared. "Hungry?" I ask Loki as I held the bag open to him allowing him to get a pretzel. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Fine." I said picking on up and eating it. "You sure because I can eat a whole bag of these in a day." I ask Loki. "I will try one." Loki said. I opened the bag for him and he sat on his heels and took it from me and ate it. "Thank you that was eatable." Loki said standing. I took his wrist in mine.

"Sit and eat some more with me. Talk too if you don`t mind. I hate being bore and I`m stuck here with you so I`m punishing you." I say with a childish grin on my face. "Alright." Loki said sitting in front of me. I showed him the bag and we ate happily for a while, before he spoke, "I was always treated different." He said. "I was too, my parents hated me because I was smarter than them and they couldn`t lie to me. I was always stopping them from hurting my sibling without even being in the room. I was different. I was hurt for being different, but sissy was fine so I was happy. My sister is Natasha. She as a child was very easy to break that is why she became an Avenger. To stop being weak." I say looking at Loki my vision was blurry. "I`m sorry." Loki said looking at his hands. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "What for you didn`t even know I was real until now." I say trying to make Loki look at me. "I know but I brought the memories to your mind. For that I am sorry." Loki said barley looking at me.

"Its fine. Hay we ate all the pretzels already. Did you like them?" I laughed at Loki. "Some they are not Asgard food but all the same. They where alright." Loki said laying on his back. "Alright. Alright. You ate half a pack they must be better than alright." I said kneeling beside him. Loki raised his hands. "Whatever you say Miss. What is your name?" Loki said placing his arms at his side. "My name is Marie, and it is whatever I say." I yelled as I tickled him and ran around the room. "Why you." Loki exclaimed as he ran for me. We ran in circles. I laughed as Loki tried to grab me. I was laughing so hard I didn`t notice that he teleported in front of me. I ran right into him and fell in his arms pulling us both onto the ground.

"I`m so sorry." I say trying to get up. Loki flipped me over. "You better be sorry." He said as he place his knees on either side of my thighs and began tickling me. "How do you like it?" Loki ask while he had grabbed my wrist with one hand because I had been hitting him with them and the other his was tickling me. "Loki stop." I begged. Loki stopped and looked me in the eye. His face inches away from mine. He leaned even closer and kissed me soft and gentle. "I`m sorry Marie. I`m so sorry, I didn`t mean for that to happen." Loki said stepping up and walking away. "Loki." I whispered. Touching my lips. They where warm from where his lips had just touched mine.

**_*Natasha* _**

"Get her out of there now." I screamed hitting the table, Me and Fury and Clint sat at. Fury had just told me where Marie was. "Nat. She will be okay. She`s your sister. She will kill him if he does something wrong." Clint said looking at me. The look in his eyes said everything. "She will be okay and if she wasn`t I would help me kill Loki myself." Clint chucked. I kissed Clint on the check. We where going to marry on October 23 a Sunday at 6:30. "Thank you." I say. "Natasha. Don`t look." Clint said. I looked anyway to see Loki kissing Marie. "Thats it. I`m killing him." I screamed as I ran down the hall to Loki`s cell.

**_*Loki*_**

I don`t know what happen. I just saw her and I felt like I died if I didn`t kiss her. She was beautiful. I`m not. I`m a monster. A_ Frost Giant,_ but something about her makes it seem like she is not human fully. What is that maybe this is what Thor see in her. She has the looks and appearances of a Summer Elf. Yet she acts like a Frost Giant. But that can`t be right. She is human right? Besides Summer Elf`s are died out 19 years ago, and Frost Giant kill Summer Elf`s not, fall in love with them.

**_*Marie*_**

Loki kissed me. Why? I am nothing just a stupid girl. Who can do magic teleport, move stuff with my mind, destroy people with my mind, and kill the joy in people as they die. I`m a monster. Why would Loki kiss me. There is tons of girls out there who would kill a thousand men you for him to say there name. Just for him to look at them. But me a girl who wanted nothing more than to be left alone to die in a corner somewhere. I don`t want to love because I know what I can do to people. And this man, a man people would die to have him kiss them. Kissed me Marie Green adopted sister of Natasha Romanoff, I am a monster from a dyeing planet the planet of Summer Elf`s. I`m a cross between Summer Elf`s and Frost Giant`s. I am a beast.

"Loki. Why?" I ask him. "Because I though I was about to die why not." Loki said shrugging. "Fine." I said standing and teleporting out of the cell and to the gym. I changed into a sports bra and shorts. I hit the punching bag in front of me. Once for sorrow, Twice for thinking Loki had a heart, and a Third time to give me something else to think about besides the pain of a thousand knifes ripping my heart and mind open. My head banged. Wait my head no. I blacked out, not good.

**_*Marie*_**

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I sat up to find myself in Loki`s cell. "Why am i here Loki?" I demanded. "Because I wanted to say that I was sorry." Loki said twisting his thumbs. "Will you get on with it I personally want to kill you so get it over with." I hiss. If looks could kill I`m sure Loki would have died after my first look. "You mortal you should be over joyed that I kissed you it could have been a number of other girls not you." Loki said staring me down. "Better them than me." I say standing up and leaving. "What do you mean?" Loki ask me. "You figure it out." I said turning. Great now the thoughts where in my head. The thoughts I tried so hard to hide. The moment mother called me a monster. The time daddy was dyeing and I touched him and he stopped screaming, he was just died.

**_*Loki*_**

What does she mean better them than me? Does she mean she hates me? Will Loki you just took her first kiss, I guess she does. I hate myself. I never have been loved, but I think I can love and demand it in return. No and besides Thor likes her. Why would she want me over Thor.

**_*Thor*_**

"Loki." I hissed. I hate my brother he just kissed Marie. My Marie. The girl I wanted to share a life with. I broke into Loki`s cell. "Loki you kissed my Marie. How dare you?" I yelled. "Brother I don`t know but I do know this she is not human she`s different." Loki said squirming. "I know she is not normal this is why I love her." I say looking at my brother like he was stupid. "No you don`t understand she is a Frost Giant and Summer Elf mix." Loki said flinching away from my look. "Thor I`m sorry." Loki said turning from my view. "Loki touch her again an I will have the Alfather kill you!" I screamed at Loki. "But she is not your." Loki said smirking slightly. "What if I get her before you Thor?" Loki ask. "Fine who ever can get her to say she loves them can have her. Deal?" I ask Loki. "Deal." Loki said in return. Good Marie will be mine before you know it. I thought at least.

**_*Marie*_**

"Marie." Nat said. "What" I yelled over the sound of my knuckles popping with each hit I made on the bag. "Fury said you have to spend the night with Loki. So get your things that you need and get going." Nat said with a look in her eyes that said she would kill herself if it could make this stop. "I`ll be okay Nat." I say as I snap my finger and a sleeping bag, my computer, and some cards appear in my hand. "I will be okay and if not I will kill within an inch of life then I will lent you do the final beating." I said smiling at Nat. Nat smiled back at me with a sad smile. "I love you sis." I said hugging her. "I love you too." Nat replied back. I though of the last person I said 'I love you' to my dad and he hit me for it. I mean why would anyone want me to love them. "I`ill see you when you in the morn." Natasha said before walking off. I teleported myself to Loki`s cell.

"Hay Loki guess what I get to have a sleepover with you." I yelled with fake smile on my face. "Hoary. To what do I own to honor?" Loki ask sarcasm dripping from ever word he spoke. "I love the idea too. Just shut up." I hissed. "You want to play a game?" I ask in an excited voice. "What kind of game?" Loki ask raising an eyebrow. "A Truth or Dare kind of game." I say. "Alright." Loki said sitting in front of me. "Alright Truth or Dare?" I ask Loki. "Dare." Loki said. "I dare you to _TELL ME THE HONEST TRUTH AS TO WHY YOU KISSED ME!"_ I demanded. "I don`t know. It`s just I felt like..God if I die I wanted to know if I was loved and I know I`m not so I made you love me." Loki said walking away from me. "You didn`t make me love you, you made me want to find from loving you." I say sighing. "So you do feel something about me?" Loki ask. "I can`t love. I am a mistake. Something that was not meant to be. My father was Fr-giant and my was an elf. I kill people. I take there joy just before they die. I`m a monster." I said crying. "I know how you feel." Loki said. "You don`t know!" I screeched. "I do know it is a feeling. That death is you only friend left." Loki whispered. "Yes." I nodded. Loki rolled up his sleeve to show me his wrist. There was scars all over. I felt my scars burn just looking at his.

**_*Loki_***

Why did I show here the scars? Why did I want her to feel like someone understands. It must be because of the deal I made with Thor. I have no feelings. Not for her not for anyone. "I`m going to bed." I said to her before walking to the other side of the cell and laying down. "Night." I heard Marie say as she laid herself down to sleep.

**_*Start Dream*_**

**_"Come Loki." Marie said waving a hand at me telling me to follow. I smiled and ran after her. She turned around and looked at me and started to run faster. She stopped suddenly and turned to me holding out a hand. I went to grab it and my hand passed through hers. "Thor darling I`m so glad you could make it." Marie said looking at something behind me. I turned around and saw Thor running through me and picking Marie up and kissing her. "Marie I love you." I heard Thor say. "Do you love me more than Loki?" He ask at this my ears perked up . "I have never had a felt anything for him besides stupidity at thinking I care for him." "NNNNOOOO! Marie please." I screamed as they kissed._**

**_*End Dream*_**

"Loki. Loki please I`m right here. Wake up please." I heard Marie`s voice bring me back to earth from my dreaming state. "Loki what is wrong?" Marie ask as soon as I opened my eyes. "Marie?" I ask in shock. "Yes Loki." Marie said her hand on the side of my face. I placed my hand on hers. I looked into her eyes. They said. 'I don`t mind.' "I had a nightmare." I said. It was not a lie but why would I tell her about it anyway. I just couldn`t bring myself to lie to her. "Want to talk about it?" Marie ask. She yawned slightly. "Did I wake you?" I ask her. "No I just don`t sleep very well. When I go to bed early its harder to get up, but if I got to bed at 11:30 and get up at 5:30 I`m fine." She said smiling. "Will are you going to tell me your dream or not?" She ask with a teasing smile on her face. "No I think I`m going to stay up." I said standing. Marie shivered. "You not cold?" She ask. I looked at her and sat down beside her and gave her my jacket. "Better?" I ask. I felt Marie place her head on my shoulder. "Better." She said yawning in the middle. I felt her warm breath tickle my neck. I placed an arm around her. I felt myself slowly fall asleep with her in my arms.

**_*Natasha*_**

I didn`t sleep at all last night. How could I knowing that my sister was stuck with Loki day and night. She does not deserve this. She was a school teacher. She taught kids how to use there powers and how they work what the rules where in the building where everything was. She was like a mother to the motherless children who had been dumped here because of there powers.

"Morn Marie." I yelled as I enter the cell for Loki. I see her asleep on Loki`s chest with his hands around her. My blood boils at this. Him touching her. I find my hand picking at my knife. The knife she gave me when we where 15. I wanted it so bad it looked like it was made from bone and it was black all except for the tiny carving of spider at the bottom of the hilt. The spider looked like a black widow. She had put it there just for me. This is the inspiration I had when I named myself. The black widow. That was me. I was trained to kill and I would do my best to make every ansan proud with the pain I was going to put Loki throw for touching her.

"Loki." I screams as I bang on the cell walk. I feel the glass. Its three inches thick. I watched as Loki and my sister stumble up. I now see Marie has his jacket. I will kill him with no mercy. He deceives none. I could kill him with in 2 seconds but I will make his pain last I will hang him by his wrist...No I will put a bowl on his chest and drip acid into it. Then I will watch as the acid overflows and sinks into his skin. I will watch him decay if he has hurt her. "Loki." I growl. His name like venom to my tongue.

Chapter 4

**_*Loki*_**

I heard my name. This made me jump. When did I fall asleep? Why is Marie in my arms? Then I began to recall last night. I remembered her being cool and me giving her my jacket. But why did I? Was the question. Why did I care for her? "Loki." Natasha growled. My name pulling me from my thoughts and dreamless slumber. "What." I say. I was never a morning person. I sat up a little and Marie shifted slightly in my arms. She mumbled something about Greek Gods are the same as Roman Gods just they have different names. I laughed at this. I found her sleeping form rather amusing. I smiled. But this did not last long for Natasha started banging on the cell.

"Hush. Now Natasha. You might wake her." I say. I smile as I see Natasha`s angry rise. Marie slowly begins to steer. "What time is it?" She ask. I laughed at this. "I don`t know." I say. Marie jumps at the sound of my voice. "Oh. By the way why am I in your jacket Loki?" she ask taking it off as if it was killing her just to touch it. "Because you where cold, Dearest." I say catching a view of Natasha. I can tell this is irritating her.

**_*Thor*_**

"Morning, Mister Fury. How is Marie doing? She is still in Loki`s cell is she not?" I ask. "I don`t know! All I know is Natasha was banging on his cage because of something that has to do with Marie." Fury said walking away. "Agent Hill coffee now." He demands as he walks away. Marie. The words he said are ringing in my ears _'Something that has to do with Marie'_. What has Loki done?

"Brother." I boom as soon as I walk through the cell door. Just to find Natasha demanding answers about something from Loki. "Why?" Natasha screams. "I told you she was cold so I gave her my jacket and we where sitting beside each other so she feel on me in her sleep." Loki said with a sigh. "I know that much but Why was she beside you?" Natasha said with a tired look on her face. "I was having a nightmare and she woke me up and was talking to me about it." Loki said looking at the ground. "Fine but I will have a talk with Fury about this later." Natasha spinning on her heels.

**_*Marie*_**

"Oh My Gosh. Just shut-up." I scream. "Thor`s running around screaming his head off about not knowing whats going on, Natasha just left saying something about talking to Fury, and I woke up in Loki`s jacket. Anyone want to tell me as to why?" I scream. "Thank you-" Thor began. "Shut it." I cut him off with glare. **_"Would all Avengers please report to my office." _**I heard Fury say. I teleport out of the cell. I look back at Loki, snap my fingers and he is to my right under lock and key. I smile as I begin walking down to Fury`s office. Maybe now I will get answers.

**_*Loki*_**

'I get my chance. Goodbye cell. Goodbye Earth, and Hello Asgard.' I thought to myself. All I have to do is keep up my copy of myself. I swirl my fingers in the air conjuring several makeshift bombs. 'All I have to do is place these in some places and soon I will bring the Avengers to there knees.' I laugh to myself. 'This will be fun.' I walk down the hall. 'First stop cafeteria, Second stop computer base, Third stop front gate, Fourth stop gym, and the last stop commons.' I thought ticking off the makeshift bombs in my hand. I walked down to the cafeteria. I placed one at the a bomb at the door and another at the line for food. This was fun was all I could think as I used magic to move the bombs into place. Second stop computer base. I could hear the muffled voices of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, something to do with a new project Fury wants them to do. Why are they here and not with Marie and the others? I wonder, no time for that. I watched as the bombs made it to there place. One in the corner on someones desk and the other in the middle of the room on a stack of papers that appeared to not be of use. Third stop front gate. A prison I am soon to break. I smirk at this. I will bring this gate to the ground and walk though it and laugh at it. Spit on it. I will never be behind this mortal gate. I use my magic one again to place the bombs one on each side. Like birds at there post. Wait that reminds me where is Hawkeye. I should have been looking for him. Stupid me. I hate myself for not thinking before hand. Wait I`ve been using magic so no one should have seen me or even heard me. I could walk though people in this state. Just to make sure I look around the corner then the other. Nobody was looking. So I should be good. The gym I`m almost done. I think as I teleport myself to the gym. This is not what I thought it would be. Only 100x100 feet. With a small boxing arena and a weapons stack. A running track in a small circle shape. 'How do they stay in shape if this is all they have to train with?' I laugh to myself almost giving myself away. One on the weapons and the other on the top of some punching bag. All I would need for this room was one bomb. Commons the main entrance for the building. The starting point for everyones day. That is if you don`t sit in a cell all day. No I used to sit in a cell all day. This was going to be fun. I couldn`t help but laugh.

**_*Marie*_**

"Get going Loki. I want some answers and I have to drag you with me." I say almost dragging Loki for being so slow. I am so mad. I want someone to tell me something as to why everyone is yelling at me for wearing Loki`s jacket. What went on why I was asleep. Knowing Sis, she probably already threaten the world. Maybe Fury would have some answers. Answers. Thats all I want. Just what was so bad about it. I was doing my job. Make him breakable. Make him human. The only way I know to be human is to feel love. But he is not human and nor am I. Besides I have to deal with Thor he likes me but so does Cap., but I like Cap. like the father I never had and Thor as Thor. How else do I put it he is not my boyfriend. I don`t know what I think of Thor anyway. Why me? Why? This was going to be a long talk if Fury decided to tell me what rules I was breaking.

"Marie You broke...I don`t know how many rules!" Fury screamed at me. I wiped the spit off of my face. "I don`t care. I was just doing my job. Make him human and the only way I know how is to be loved." I shot back at him just as hot. I hate him when he complains about me doing my job. I hate it. Why does he think I want to go into peoples minds? It`s not fun to destroy someone inside out. I`ill show them. He`s the one who made me a monster! If it was up to me I would go on doing my teaching job and not destroy people. I hate the monster he has made. "You are a disgrace to everyone in this room." Fury said. Looking at Natasha knowing it would hurt me more than shooting me. The disappointment in Natasha`s eyes would kill me. I couldn`t take it. Not hurting my sister. No I would kill myself rather than even see her with am ounce of disappointment in her face if it was something I done. "Fine. I quite." I said standing from my chair and taking off the badge the Avengers wear. I turned from everyone and walked away. "Bye Furry." I said walking away from my life I loved and into one I hated. _Normal. _That word was something I wasn`t something I could never be _Normal. _No matter how bad I wanted to be normal. I couldn`t that was something I could never be. Not on earth, but maybe in the realm of the Frost Giants, and all I need to get there is Thor. 'He will be here any moment to find me.' I smirk to myself. Goodbye earth and hello Asgard.

"Home sweet home." I called to myself as I dropped myself down on the couch in front of the T.V. I turned it on to find my T.V. was on some movie I have never seen. 'I guess I`ill watch this as I wait on Thor.' I thought to myself.

**_*Thor*_**

"What? Loki did this I know he did." I scream hitting the wall. 'Loki I will kill you.' I though to myself. 'Besides when I help her she will have to love me. Thanks Brother.' But first I need to find her. "I`ill be back." I say walking out the door of Fury`s office. "Where are you going?" Hawkeye demanded. "T fine Marie." I said pushing past him. 'If Loki has anything to do with why she quite I will kill him. Marie is mine.' I though to myself. "Thor, When you find Marie tell her I still love her." Caption said. 'What did he mine _still love her_.' "Fine." I say I need to get out of here. I stormed down the hall to the commons, about to open the door and..._BOOM! _I flew backwards. I hit something and blacked out.

**_*Natasha*_**

"That him. To his cell I don`t want to look at him." Fury said. "Fine." I say. "I might kill him, but okay." I take his chain in my hand and pull him to the hall. Then it hits..._BOOM._ "What was that?!" I screamed. I then turned to Loki or where I left him and he was gone. He did this. I know he did. He had to have done this but how? "LOKI!" I scream this was his fault. He was why Marie was gone. He blew up S.H.I.E.L.D. and he was going to pay.

**_*Loki*_**

"That was easy." I smirk to myself. I was having fun. "Heimdallr. To Asgard." I say raising my fist in the air. I look at the sky. I see the clouds circling around me. This was going to be fun. It always was to be flying from one world to another. It was amazing to have the breath knocked out of you, then to be stretched from one world to another. Well, It was the best feeling in the world.

"My Prince, Loki." Heimdallr said bowing his head out of respect. "Yes." I say storming toward the door. Then I stop maybe he can help me. " Heimdallr. Do you see a girl named Hela Marie Green?" I ask. I watched as he nodded. "Good where is she?" I ask once again. "In her home." He said one last time. "Take me there." I demand to him as I get back in position to travel back to earth. There we go again. This can`t be healthy for me to keep doing this. Ugh. I felt sick, like I was about to thrown up.

I see in front of me a small house with two stories. This was something I would hate to live in. It was so small, but welcoming. Like it was saying 'Enter and I will make you feel at home.' This was a place you wanted to be. I knocked on the door. "Who`s there?" She ask sounding sad. "Guess." I said trying not to give myself away. She opened the door a crack and looked at me. The she opened it fully. "What do you want?" She ask annoyed. "To say sorry." I said looking down. "I did not mean for you to get fried." "You know something. You have the worst timing you always want to say sorry when I want to kill you." She laughed. "Wait did you break out of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She screamed and ask at the same time. "No I have a tracker on." I said as I made one appear on my ankle then showed her. "Okay then you can come in." She said walking forward down the hall. "Close the door." She called. I laughed and did as I was told. She walked to a small room. It was carmel and brown. She sat on the couch and I sat beside her. "You want food?" She ask. "What kind?" I ask. "The kind you eat." She said sarcastically. "No really?" I ask like I didn`t know. "The white pretzel kind." She said "You mean the things you ate the first time I saw you?" I ask not knowing what she was talking about. "Kiss that kind." She said putting her hands on her face. "Okay I eat that." I say trying to keep from laughing at her. "Fine." She said conjuring a bag of pretzels. "Eat up?" She said opening the bag and sitting it between us. "Want to watch something?" She ask pointing at some object in the middle of the room. "I guess are you going to call a jester?" I said. "Heck no. It`s called the T.V." She said pointing something at the 'T.V.. Just watch." She said doing something that made the moving pictures change then leaving it at one.


End file.
